baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics The Revamp
Baldi's Basics The Revamp (Abbreviated as Baldi's Basics The Revamp™) is a Game based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. It has some new characters and Items. It has some textures that are primarily new to this game. Story and How to Play Your friend has forgotten the notebooks again, but you also have to face other students too. Complete all the questions, then get to the exit to win! But, you will find new people, including the Guide! Characters and Their Jobs/Pranks/Abilities/Lookalikes Original *Baldi: Main antagonist, gives math problems. Chases player around Here School *The Principal of the Thing: Principal of Here School, can give detention if the player breaks the rules. *Playtime: Makes the player jump her rope, making it harder for the player to advance. *It's a Bully: Steals items, blocks the halls. *Gotta Sweep: The Janitor, Sweeps up Everything. *Arts and Crafters: Shy, attacks when you have 7 notebooks. *1st Prize: Likes giving hugs. *Filename2: Corrupted, Appears in the Secret Ending. New *Mr. Luxury: The Guide, gives information on each character. *Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon: A Dutch Angel Dragon, has the ability to scream very loud. *HorrorTime: Gives hugs, attacks when you have cut The Rope. *Deeky Deeks: Can prank other people, sings really badly. Annoying: Pokes people for no apparent reason. The Broom: Ability to talk and act like humans. The Skeleton of the Thing: The Skeleton of the Principal. YNSM: Milk Bottle, sprays milk. Jake the Trashwolf: Picks up trash. Rock Wizard: Has a Wand and a Wizard hat. Gametime: Plays Rock Paper Scissors. *Corrupted: Badly Drawn Person. Glitches out when saying something. *Horror Sweep: Like Gotta Sweep, but Dislikes sharp items. *MathStick: Gives out math Questions like Baldi. *It's Not a Bully: Gives the player back any Items. *Kitchen Soup: The Soup Bowl. *Harri: The Literature Teacher. *Horror Obsidian: Has the ability to Scream so loud and run to you. Your chances of escaping her are really small. *NoobTime: Is a robloxian noob, wants to be friends with you and covers your screen with a bunch of friend requests. *It's a Wizard: Is a wizard that acts like It's a Bully, blocking passageways until you give him an item. *School Band: A monkey-like robot that pushes you with his cymbals. *Mr. Piece: An Easter Island head that greets you when you enter his Art Gallery. *Mad Rock: An Easter Island head that gets angry when you touch him. *Fake Or Real???: A boy with a robloxian head playing trumpet, will make your ears bleed because of how loud his music is. *Healy: A syringe with a face that chases you down a hall. If it catches you, you will blackout. Can be found in Smiley's Room. *The Superintendent: An adult male with 2 heads who calls Baldi by saying: "Hey Baldi, over here!" which echoes twice thanks to his 2 heads (He says that because he knows that students are hiding in different rooms). *Let's Drum: A purple-skinned child that loves to play drums. If you bump into him or while he is unexpectedly roaming after a while, he starts playing drums while saying: "I love to drum!" 4 times, *Lok: A door lock with a face that blocks any door until you give her Kee The Key, can be sprayed with Bloxy Cola. *Panda DVD Box: A CD that stands in The Principal's Office, plays a sound that tells Baldi to go to Detention with the word: "NOW!" at the end, even in the player's sight, can be put into the Thunder Panda DVD Ultra. *Smiley: A crazy nerd who loves games, is nice and smart, doesn't react kindly when you touch his computer. *Hamy: Is a hammer that glides anywhere she wants, is found next to the Janitor's Closet. Bashes and breaks the walls she runs into, letting Baldi get you. She can be put into detention if the principal catches her breaking a wall near him while saying: "No breaking walls in the halls!" *Kee The Key: Is a pair of keys with a face, unlocks Lok for you. *TAKE YA PILLS!: A poorly-drawn red and blue pill, makes you go 50 times faster and makes you lay onto the floor upon being digested, makes Baldi sleep for 10 minutes for he wakes up and resumes his normal behavior. *Disco The Disk: A CD Disk with a face on it. *2nd Prize: A grey metallic sphere with black eyes, dark grey cylinders for wheels, and grey hands with 5 stubby fingers, acts like 1st Prize. *Bizarre Baldi: A very weird version of Baldi, legs are bent all the way up to his shoulders, makes a weird expression, hovers above the ground, is fast like Sonic The Hedgehog. *The Retarded Broom Thing: A drawn version of Gotta Sweep, except his voice is Bass Boosted. (Is from Garfelf's Guide To A Great Lasaga.) (Special thanks to Sundzy The Slime.) *Monster Baldi: A monstrous version of Baldi, has a slasher smile on his face, has long arms that touch the ground, has bent legs, jumps around and is very hostile towards the player. *Ear Nugget: A robotic monkey that can ask you to get Q Tips for his long ears or something, can party with the player. *Don't Touch: A computer with arms and screen depicting a face, acts like It's a Bully, blocks any passageway, when the player bumps into him, he gets mad and starts chasing the player like Arts and Crafters. When he catches you, he teleports you to a random exit. Wires can be cut with the Safety Scissors. *Bloody Don't Touch: A creepy and distorted version of Don't Touch that appears, when the game becomes heavily corrupted via hacking Don't Touch's code and crashing the game, is heavily damaged and eyes have been ripped out, is mad, instead of teleporting you to a random exit, he kills and mauls you. *LoukaMario: A Mii guy, Who he do anything, Expect the BSOD Locations Original *Classrooms *Faculty rooms. *Cafeteria. *Baldi's Office New *Mr. Luxury's Office. *The Maze of The Skeleton of the Thing. *The Terror of Horror Obsidian. *Mr. Piece's Art Gallery. *Room - H Is For Health. *Smiley's Room. *Gym *Swimming Class *Playground *Enemy Base *Fake Baldi's Office New Items *Slingshot. *Handgun. *Shotgun. *Machine Gun. *GSoda. *RSoda. *Faulty Door Lock. *Lethargy-Flavoured Dreary Bar. *Nickel. *Baldi Hearing and Orienting. *Ultra-Powered Water Blaster 5000 *Telegraph Key *Bullets *Power Guns *Bloxy Cola *Thunder Panda DVD Ultra *Q Tips (For Ear Nugget) *Chainsaw *Almanac *Diamond Notebook *LoukaMario Key Endings Normal Ending: When you have 6-20 Questions Wrong. Secret Ending: When you have All 21 Questions Wrong. True Ending: When you Get The Secret Ending Twice Gallery Normal Ending.png|The School in the Normal Ending. The weather appears to be sunny as usual. Secret Ending.png|The School in the Secret Ending. The weather is in stormy conditions. Baldi revamp Almanac.png|The almanac screen ranking.png|The Ranking Screen for the High Score Unused / Early Content Title1.png|The Title Screen from earlier version of the game. Unused.png|Unused Character Stick boy (Mr. Luxury let me to add a image in the Unused) Fanart of Mr. Luxury.png|One of the Sketches in the Earlier versoin of the Game before it was Changed Trivia * In The True Ending, A cutscene will play, The Player enters Mr. Luxury's Office, and Mr. Luxury will give off some advice and some tips. * In the Secret Ending, The weather would be in Stormy Conditions and It would Thunder. * In Final Mode, Instead of the Loud Noise, A siren would Sound, then Video Game Music would Play. Category:Games Category:Has New Characters & Items Category:Fanmade Verisons